A thing in the past
by Crying-angel213
Summary: Kagome meets her long lost sister, Carriana, but the reunion is cut short by the murder of her family. Kagome travels back to the past but unknowingly to her,her sister follows. What happens when Carriana goes looking for Kagome and finds Sesshomaru. R
1. The murder scene

Ch.1 The Murder Scene

disclaimer: I do not or ever will own Inuyasha or any of his character's but Carriana is my character.

Sesshomaru'sgirl13: Sesshomaru if u do anything with her u will pay.

Sesshomaru: Cowers behind couch. Y-Ye-Yes...

Sesshomaru'sgirl13: Good boy

-

Kagome and her family were on their way to Kagome's grandfather's funeral. He had died a few nights ago in his sleep from old age. When the family got there the ceremony took place and he was buried. Right before they got to the car someone called out "Keasha." I don't know Kagome's mom's name so I made one up. Kagome's mom turned around and almost had a heart attack. Right in front of her stood her ex-husband, Mr. Higurashi, or by his first name, Alan okay they never mentioned him so I named him Alan. Kagome said, " Mom are you alright?" "Uh yeah, fine. Can you hold on a second?" "Yeah, mom." Keasha walked up to Alan and whispered " What are you doing here?" " I thought I'd see my kids." " You know you're not allowed to see them. After the divorce you got Carriana and I got Kagome and Sota." "Yeah I remember but I bet they'd want to see me." " Don't you..." "Kagome and Sota, hey." "Mom, who is this?" "Kagome I'm heart broken that you don't recognize me." "Kagome, Sota, this is your father." "What?" After a long explanation the family went home to sleep on the information they received. In the middle of the night Carriana woke up to strange sounds coming from her new found mom's room. I said new found because she just met her mom. Carriana got out of bed and walked to her mom's room, what she saw would change her life forever. There lying on the floor was her mother with a knife in her back. Carriana was beyond scared she ran to Sota's room to see Sota in bed with a slit throat. She prayed that her sister would be alright She ran to Kagome's room to find her not there. She ran to the living room just in time to see her father stab himself in the heart. She ran to him and he fell into her lap. "Father why?" "I'm sorry Carriana but it had to be done." "Why father, why?" But he didn't say anymore because he had died in her arms. That's when she remembered she had to find her sister. She searched the house but found no one but then she thought of the well. She ran to the well just as Kagome jumped in. Carriana didn't have a clue as to why Kagome did that so she looked inside. Kagome was gone. She didn't know what happened after that because everything went black.

When Carriana woke up she was at the bottom of the well. She climbed out of the well to find trees all around her but that was impossible because the well was built inside a shrine. Wherever she was she wasn't in her home anymore. She took one final look around and then remembered she still had to find Kagome. Carriana wouldn't give up until she found Kagome no matter what. She took to the forest not knowing what lay ahead.

Sesshomaru's Pov

Sesshomaru had just gotten a new arm to wield the Tetsusaiga. He had gone off in search of his half-brother Inuyasha. When he found them he had managed to get the Tetsusaiga into his grasp but somehow Inuyasha got it back and used the Wind Scar on him which left him badly injured and unable to move.

Normal Pov

Carriana was searching for Kagome when she made a vow to herself that she would never speak again. It had been near nightfall when she stumbled upon an injured Tai-youkai. What she didn't know was this certain Tai-youkai was the Lord Sesshomaru himself. Of course she didn't know who Lord Sesshomaru was but she'd soon find out. Carriana knew it would be wrong to leave him like that so she went to the river and brought back some fish and left it beside him, then went to a nearby tree and rested. When she woke up the food was untouched ant the Tai-youkai was awake. She gave him a questioning look and he said "I don't eat human food." She didn't say anything but just sat there thinking. Two days later he got up and so did she. Carriana turned to leave when he said " Do you wish to join my group?" She didn't know what to say considering the situation. She just nodded her head and followed in silence. When they got to the group this little green imp came up to them and said "Lord Sesshomaru you've returned... What is that wench doing with you?" He hit the little imp over the head. "Jaken you will not talk to her like that." I stopped listening to them argue and turned my attention to a little girl no more than the age of eight. I knew I wasn't suppose to talk but something about her caught my attention. I went up to her and she said, "Hi, Pretty lady, my name's Rin, what's yours?" "Hi Rin, you can call me loner."

Sesshomaru's Pov

I noticed she was looking at Rin when she walked away and thought what is she doing. Ring spoke up as usual and surprisingly so did the girl. They were the first words I heard her say. But when I heard her say her name was loner. I was a little confused.

Normal Pov

"Your name is Loner?" Sesshomaru asked. Carriana didn't respond. I only talk to Rin so I'll just go back to my vow. "I asked you a question." Carriana simply nodded.

Sesshomaru's Pov

So she refuses to speak. Why does she talk to Rin then?

Normal Pov

I noticed her walk off and said "Where are you going?" She just pointed and kept walking. Rin stood up and said "Can I go, Lord Sesshomaru?" "Yes, I suppose." Rin followed Carriana a little ways away from the group and sat down. A little while later Carriana said " Let's head back." When we got back Sesshomaru was gone. "Sesshomaru went to find a hot spring." "Okay. Rin you should get to bed." "Yes, Loner." "As soon as Rin had fallen asleep I noticed Jaken had also. So I stood up and walked away from the group. When I was sure no one could hear me I sat down and cried. A slight rustle in the bushes made me look up. Sesshomaru walked out and tried to wipe away my tears as best as possible. "Why do you cry?" Carriana didn't say anything. "What's the point in not talking, it only makes things worse." For the first time since she'd been with him she said, "What I do is of no concern to you so leave me be." I got up to walk away but he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into a tight embrace. Not something Sesshomaru would but it's my fanfiction so if you don't like it don't read it. I cried into his embrace.

Sesshomaru's Pov

"I don't know why I did it but I just couldn't let her leave like that. What is she doing to me?" "It's a little thing called love." "Who are you?" "Your conscience." "What do you want?" "To show you why you feel this way." "I don't need your help so go away." "Fine but I'll be back."

Normal Pov

I felt Sesshomaru let me go and we headed back. Him being his normal arrogant cold-hearted self and me being my normal quiet self. The next morning, the nights events became a thing in the past, and Sesshomaru was once again gone. So I got up quietly, so as not to wake anyone, and went for a walk. I took in my surroundings and realized once I found my sister I could live a normal life. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice the person in front of me until it was to late. I ran into what felt like a brick wall but when I looked up I saw Sesshomaru. I stood up and just stared at him until he spoke. "What are you doing out here?" I decided it was okay to answer. "Taking a walk." " Oh so she speaks." I made a "Hmph" sound and turned around. Before I got two steps away a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned around and looked into his eyes and I could've sworn I saw sadness in them but I wasn't sure because they went back to there normal emotionless pupils. "I didn't mean to make you upset. Ooh he's apologizing, shocking. But why do you refuse to talk? Carriana looked away afraid to tell. Sesshomaru put his hand under my chin and raised my head. "Don't be afraid to say." "My father murdered my mom and my brother, so now I'm looking for my sister." Carriana said while tears fell from her eyes. Sesshomaru said the only thing he could think of. "I'll help you find her." "Thank you, Sesshomaru." He then laid a chaste kiss down on her sweet ruby red lips. When he realized what he was doing he pulled away. She gave him a questioning look. He said, "We need to head back, I'm sure the others are awake by now." She simply nodded. When they got back Rin said "Sesshomaru-sama and Loner are back." "Actually Rin, you can call me Carriana." "Is that your real name?" "Yes Rin, it is." "Rin likes." Carriana gave a small smile. "Carriana?" Carriana looked up to see Sesshomaru talking to her. She gave him a "what kind of look". I found a hot spring you and Rin may use." Carriana simply smiled and motioned Rin to follow. Sesshomaru led them to a Hot Spring and then turned to leave but first said " I'll be back in fifteen minutes." We nodded and he left.

"Why do you not speak to Lord Sesshomaru?" "I made a promise, well vow, to myself that I would never speak again because of what happened to my family." "Then why do you talk to Rin-Chan?" " Because you travel with two males so I thought you would to talk to a female." "Oh, can Rin ask you a question?" "Beside that one, yes." "Will you be my new mommy?" "Before I answer that what happened to your parents?" "Thieves killed them." " You poor child of course I'll be your new mommy." "Yay Rin has a new mommy. Are you going to be with Sesshomaru?" Carriana blushed. " Um Rin I don't think so." "But why not, it's obvious he likes you and you like him." Carriana blushed again. "Rin we should be getting dressed Sesshomaru's suppose to be back any minute now." "Okay." Right after we got dressed, Sesshomaru came out of the woods. He led us back to the campsite but then asked to speak with me. I followed him out of hearing range from the group. "I heard you and Rin talking..." "You were spying, hentai." "No I wasn't I have demonic hearing remember." "Oh yeah hehe sorry." "Anyways, Rin asked you to be her mom and you accepted... why if your leaving when you find your sister?" "I guess I just didn't want to disappoint her, plus who knows how long or what will happen between now and then." "One more question... How come you blushed when Rin asked you if you and I were going to be together." Carriana blushed but then got mad "You were spying, you hentai." Amazingly for the first time in his life he blushed. He had to come up with an excuse and quick. "I was not it was in your aura." "Fine, whatever." "You didn't answer my question." "I don't have to ." "You don't, do you." "Nope." "You might want to reconsider." "Why's tha-" He had her pinned to the tree. His hands holding her wrists above her head. His lips on hers asking for entrance. Her lost in the moment opened her mouth. She could feel his tongue fighting with hers for dominance. She pulled away because she realized what she was doing. She turned and ran as fast as possible and anyone who saw her would've thought she was a demon with that kind of speed. She ended up in a small clearing when she decided to stop. She sat down under a blooming tree and sang softly while tears rolled down her cheeks.

What you never know won't hurt you

What you never know won't lie

What you never know won't deceit you

What you never won't say goodbye

What you never know won't hurt you

What you never know won't lie

What you never know won't lie

What you never know won't make you cry

Chorus:  
I'm falling for you

I'm falling for you

My heart's torn in two

I'm falling for you

What you never know won't hurt you

What you never know won't lie

What you never know won't deceit you

What you never know unless you try

Chorus:

I'm falling for you

I'm falling for you

My heart's torn in two

I'm falling for you

I'm falling

What you never know won't hurt you

What you never know won't say goodbye

Chorus:  
I'm falling for you

I'm falling for

My heart's torn in two

I'm falling for you

When the song was over Carriana heard rustling in the bushes, and thinking it was Sesshomaru she quickly wiped her eyes. Instead though someone she'd never seen before walked out. "Was that song for someone you love?" "Who are you?" "I'm Naraku." "Yes, it was, but I have to go now." "Won't you stay and talk?" "No I must go." "I said stay." The next thing Carriana knew she was being held up by roots. She screamed "Sesshomaru!" Then blacked out.

Sesshomaru's Pov

He was wondering what made her run off like that when he heard his name being yelled and it sounded like Carriana. He raced off towards the voice but she was nowhere in sight but the stench of Naraku was there.

You wanted longer chapters so here you go. R and R. Next chapter will be up shortly.


	2. Captive

Ch.2 Captive

Sesshomaru'sgirl13: What did I tell you about you and the girl?

Sesshomaru: Not to do anything with her.

Sesshomaru'sgirl13: And what did you do with her

Sesshomaru: Nothing...

Sesshomaru'sgirl13: Liar you kissed her

Sesshomaru: It wasn't my fault, you wrote it

Sesshomaru'sgirl13: You're off the hook for now

Sesshomaru: comes out from behind couch Really?

Sesshomaru'sgirl13: Nope, girls it's Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: NOOOOO... Gets up and runs off

Inuyasha: Isn't that a little mean?

Sesshomaru'sgirl13: Do you want to join him?

Inuyasha: Cowers behind Kagome No.

Sesshomaru'sgirl13: Then mind your own business

Now on with the story

Last time: Carriana realized what she was doing and pulled away and as fast as possible. She stopped in a clearing and sat down and started to sing. When the song was over I heard rustling in the bushes and thought it was Sesshomaru but out walked Naraku. He wanted me to stay and talk but I refused and he trapped me in roots so I screamed for Sesshomaru and then passed out.

Now:Carriana woke up to find herself chained to a wall and she couldn't see well because it was pitch black. She figured she was in a dungeon but couldn't figure out how she got there until everything came flooding back from the kiss to the point where she blacked out. What didn't make since was what did this Naraku guy want with her. About a few hours later, it seemed to her, except it was only a few minutes long, the door at the top of the stairs opened and light flooded in. Naraku came down the stairs and stopped in front of her. "What do you want with me, Naraku?" "It's not more as what I want with you but more of what I want with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "You leave Sesshomaru out of this and who's Inuyasha?" "Oh, Inuyasha's just the pathetic half-breed who your wench sister was traveling with, plus I need you as bait to lure them here." "What makes you think they'll come?" "Oh, they'll come if they ever want to see you again." "Your evil." "Thanks for the compliment." She spit on him. He slapped her. "You might want to rethink disrespecting me." With that he left leaving Carriana in the cold dark dungeon alone. She knew she shouldn't sleep compared to the fact of her situation but she was just so tired. I'll just rest my eyes, Carriana thought. The next thing she knew she was in a deep sleep.  
Dream  
I was sitting in a clearing with no one around and started to sing.

Please Please forgive me

But I won't be home again

Maybe someday you'll look up and very conscience you'll say to no one

Isn't something missing

You won't cry for my absence I know

You forgot me long ago

Am I that unimportant

Am I so insignificant

Isn't something missing

Isn't someone missing me

Even though I'm the sacrifice

You won't try for me not now

Though I'd die to know you love me

I'm all alone

Isn't someone missing me

Please Please for give me

But I won't be home again

I know what you do to yourself

I bring deep and crying

Isn't something missing

Isn't someone missing me

Even though I'm the sacrifice

You won't try for me not now

Though I'd die to know you love me

I'm all alone

Isn't someone missing me

And if I bleed

I'll bleed knowing you don't care

And if I sleep just to dream of you

I'll wake without you there

Isn't something missing

Isn't someone missing me

Even though I'm the sacrifice

You won't try for me not now

Though I'd die to know you love me

I'm all alone

Isn't something missing

Isn't someone missing me

When the song was over Sesshomaru walked out of the woods. "Go away, you betrayed me, left me to die. Then I woke up.  
End Dream

When I woke up I wasn't in the dark room but instead in a room with a black covered bed, dresser, closet, and window. I walked over to the window and noticed it was quite high up. But I had one special ability that no one knew about. I was an inu-demoness. I had the ability to run fast, use bloody claws similar to blades of blood, I was excellent in sword fighting, and I could transform into a giant black dog demoness. I was actually the heir to the Eastern Lands but ended up in Kagome's time for protection. Kagome really is my cousin not sister but she is only a half-demoness. I decided the best way to get out was to jump. I jumped out the window and landed gracefully on the floor. Out walked Naraku. "So I was right, you are a demon." "An Inu-demoness to be more exact." "Well it seems that Sesshomaru has found quite the mate." Carriana got a guilty look on her face. "He doesn't know, does he?" "No." I said. "I bet he'd love to hear it then." "No you can't tell him." "Then you work for me now." "Fine, I'll do it." "Good, Kagura come here." "What is it?" "Take Carriana to her room." "Come on Carriana." She led me back to up the room from earlier and then handed me a black kimono with purple flowers on it. I got in it then sat down on the bed and cried because I knew it meant I could never see Sesshomaru again. While Naraku only laughed in the background.


	3. Working with the enemy and reunions

I know it has been forever since I've updated and I'm sorry so here's the next ch.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or and of its characters but Carriana I do own.

Ch.3 Working with the enemy and reunions

2 weeks later

Normal Pov

It had been two weeks and Sesshomaru still hadn't found me. I was actually grateful, because if he found me I was sure he would be disappointed by what he saw.

I was now working for Naraku, and my heart had slowly turned black over the days I'd trained with him.

It started off with normal sword fighting. Which I mastered in, and I thought to myself.

'This will be so easy he won't even know what hit him.'

But when I got there he managed to beat me without me hitting him once.

"You need a lot more practice Carriana, if you plan to beat anyone."

That of course was the first day we had trained and now I was going up to face my first opponent.

I had no emotions, no memories, and you could even say no heart.

* * *

"Carriana, it's time, come."

"Yes, Master Naraku." I said in monotone.

I followed him out the door and out of castle grounds.

I was in my full demon form, without actually being in my animal form.

About halfway away from the castle we stopped.

A group of people were in front of us.

There was a fox kit, a priestess, a demon slayer, a monk, a half demon, a full Taiyoukai, a toad demon, a two headed dragon, and a young girl.

Naraku said one word.

"Attack."

That's exactly what I did.

I went after the fox kit first and took him down, the priestess next, then the slayer and monk. The toad demon, dragon, and girl did not fight but stayed in the back.

There were only two left.

I could see that the Taiyoukia was hesitant and so I struck him first.

He kept trying to block me, but I managed to get in a few hits, before he came to his senses and fought back.

I was wondering what had made him hesitant, when he landed a blow on me that made me fly back into a tree.

I got up, cursing my inattention.

I was about to attack him again, when Naraku spoke up.

"Carriana, stop."

I looked at him in confusion.

"I will take it from here."

I nodded and stepped back.

The Taiyoukai looked at me in confusion.

I kept thinking to myself, 'What is his problem'

I watched as Naraku started to attack him.

A little while later he fell down and I don't know why, but I yelled out.

"Nooo, Sesshomaru."

After that I attacked Naraku.

I was so close to finishing him off, when he disappeared, and I yelled.

"Coward."

I got up and went to Sesshomaru, when I realized something.

Why had I done all this. I don't know these people, I just went against my master, and I was suppose to kill them, so why did I help them.

I backed up slowly from them, and was about to turn and run, when a hand went around my wrist.

I tried to break free, but I knew it was no use.

They had a stone grip on me.

I turned around to face the person who had my wrist and looked up into golden eyes.

"Let me go." I said with acid in my voice.

He looked at me in hatred.

"Carriana, you will come with us."

"Why the hell would I do that, I don't even know you."

He looked taken aback by my words, and I took that moment to free myself.

I took off at full speed, but I didn't get far, before I was pulled to the ground.

I looked up at him and glared.

"What is your problem. Let me go."

"No, you will come back. I have looked everywhere for you. Now that I've found you, I'm going to find out why you betrayed us."

"I can't betray someone I don't know."

"Why do you keep saying that."

"Because it's the truth."

"I know that's not true, we have spent plenty of time together."

"Then how come I don't remember."

"I don't know."

"Well, then since you have no proof. I'm not going with you."

"If I have to drag you back, you will go."

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I."

Before I knew what was happening I was being pulled up into his arms and we were racing back to the others.

* * *

One month later

I had been with the others for about a month now, and I was starting to regain bits and pieces of my old life.

I knew who I was, and I knew some of the others.

The only one I didn't really remember was Sesshomaru.

We were currently in his castle and I was in my old room.

I was thinking about him, when he walked in.

"Come take a walk with me."

I nodded and followed him out.

We walked to the gardens and sat down on a bench.

"So Carriana, I know you have explained to us everything you remember, but why do you think you don't remember me?"

I had actually figured out why I probably didn't remember him.

I figured it was because I must have really liked him.

I lied though, and said,

"No, I have no idea."

He nodded once, and I figured that he didn't really believe me, but he didn't push on the subject.

I don't know why, but I got up and went over to him and placed a simple yet passionate kiss on his lips.

When I tried to pull away, he growled and pulled me back.

I was so lost in passion that I didn't even realize how familiar this was to me, until he finally pulled away.

That's when all my memories of him and me came back to me.

It was so much that I fainted.

* * *

Three days later

I woke up and the earlier event came rushing back to me.

I put two fingers to my lips, unaware that he was sitting right next to me.

I gasped when he spoke up.

"Carriana, are you better."

I looked over to him and noticed how his eyes held worry in them.

I knew everything that had happened between us, and my eyes started to fill with tears.

He all of a sudden got up and wrapped his arms around me, and whispered in my ear.

"It's alright, your fine."

After I was able to compose myself.

I said,

"Sesshomaru, I remember everything now, and I'm so sorry about what happened. I never meant to hurt any of you."

He looked at me in what seemed to be hope, somewhat joy, and worry.

I was confused by the worry in his eyes.

"Sesshomaru, why are you worried."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that there is worry in your eyes."

He seemed surprised that I had detected that.

"It's just well..."

"What is it Sesshomaru?" I asked worried now.

"I have something I want to ask you."

"Yes?"

* * *

Okay, I'm going to stop it there. If you want to know what he's going to ask her then, read the next ch. Plz. review,

Until then,

Alone-in-the-world-4ever


End file.
